Never Thought
by Sailor-Ruby-13
Summary: New school? New foes? New friends? The Jewel sister's take care of the Hogwart's students, after they are ran out of their school. written in Ruby's point of view. this is my frist fanfic, please go easy. R&R thanks :  rated to be safe.
1. Welcome

**This is my first ever fan fiction, so please go easy on me and please review : )**

**Disclaimer****. I do not own Harry potter or any of the characters from the book/movie. I do however own the plot and any of my original characters, so please don't reuse. **

Chapter 1: Welcome. 

"Welcome, welcome" Headmaster Monaghan said as he put his hands up to settle us down for our supper announcement, in the Great Hall, with the four long tables taking up the room and empty plates on top of them, until the Headmaster makes the food appear. While I'm listening I'm looking up at the ceiling which is space, and space has always intrigued me for some reason,

"We shall have some visitors from Hogwarts..." he said, but before he could finish everyone started to talk, but Monaghan stopped that.

"Yes, yes, it shall be exciting, but you should know why they are coming to Volken School of magic,... Hogwarts... got run down by the creatures of their forest, so... they have to separate they're students to different schools of magic, and we have a special group of students, can we have to jewel sisters up here please" Monaghan said

As I got up with my three other sisters, Sapphire, Topaz & Emerald, and I Ruby, as I walked up down the aisle I look at my sisters, I see Saph with her long black hair, long legs and sapphire blue eyes, Topaz with her blond short hair and orange eyes and Emerald with her average length brown hair and green eyes.

As we walk up to our Headmaster, everyone is whispering about who the students will be and why my sisters and I are going up, we are up beside Headmaster Monaghan and the Great Hall doors open.

"Here they are,... Harry Potter, Ron Wesley, Hermione Granger, Nevil Longbottom, Ginny Wesley, Luna Lovegood, Crab, Doial & Draco Malfoy. Theis are the students that will be staying here at our school... you shall treat them nicely and with respect" Headmaster says

"Headmaster..., why did you want me and my sisters up here for?" Saph asked

"Ahh! Good question Sapphire" He answered

"Mrs. Deaumont, the papers" Headmaster said

"Harry Potter & Ginny Wesley, you shall go with Topaz, in the house of Pheloté" he said

"Yes Headmaster Monaghan" Topaz said as she walked to her table, with Harry and Ginny following behind.

"Sapphire take Mr. Longbottom and Miss. Lovegood with you to the table of Ucana" Headmaster Said

"Yes Headmaster Monaghan" Sapphire stated, gesturing for Luna and Nevil to follow her to their table, as they looked around nervously.

"Now Mr. Wesley and Miss. Granger follow Emerald to the house of Berleski" Headmaster said as he brought me closer to the other three

"Yes Headmaster Monaghan" Emerald said, as she pushed the other two towards her table

"And you three boys shall go with Ruby to Lupiine" Headmaster said

"Yes Headmaster Monaghan" I said, _why do I have to get the three morons_, I thought

"Ruby" Headmaster said warning me

"I Know, I Know" I said mumbling, as I walked towards Lupiine's table I saw all the girls drooling over the three for some reason, as I sat, I sat with my friends; Summer Eclipse, Chell Houff, Jee Grand and Jebus Seccy. I turned towards them, and away from the boys, giving them a pleading look, mouthing "help me".

"You four girls will be their guides and they're 'go to girls'" he said with a giggle.

"Like I would need anything from her" Draco said with a smirk, as he said that I whipped my head around so fast I could have broken it, but as I turned my head I gave him a scowl and the 'evil eyes', that backed him off a bit, _creep_, I thought.

"Now enjoy your meals" Headmaster Monaghan said with a wave of his hand

"Did you see Megan fall off the Griffin today?" Jee half yelled while laughing. He has tanned skin, with whooshy hair and brown eyes that seems to be laughing as well.

"Yeah I know! She landed on her butt!" Jebus laughed. She has long black hair with turquoise bangs, with hazel, but more green, eyes, and pasty skin to match.

"Yes that SO made my day! Hey did you guys get the potions homework?" Chell asked, switching the conversation to a more serious one. She has long blonde hair that goes to the middle of her back and light blue eyes that always reflect her kindness.

"Um... no i didn't... But i bet Ruby did. She loves that class. Well actually she likes to make things go BOOM!" Summer teased, making me blush. Summer has short brown hair and blue eyes. She's my best friend.

"I did. I'll give it to you when we get back to our chamber." I smile. "And I do love making things go BOOM!" I agree while joining in the laughter.

"Ruby...?" Crab asked, poking my shoulder.

"Hm? Yeah?" I turn to look at him.

"What does lupiine and the other houses represent?"

"Hmmm, well... Lupiine is a wolf, Ucana is a unicorn-" I get cut off as Doial and Draco start to laugh and snort, reminding me strangely of pigs...?

"Hey, don't diss the unicorn. It could **easily** kill you, i mean have you _seen_ their horns?" I warned them, keeping my voice low and deadly.

"Okay. What about the other two?" Crab asked, coming to his friends aid.

"Oh yeah, Berleski is a bear and Pheloté is a phoenix." I said.

"Wow. All of those animals are tough, aren't they...?" Crab mumbled a rhetorical question.

"Come to think of it, yeah they are..." I agree with him.

"What is it the animals stand for? prisy's?" Doial laughed, waiting for others to laugh as well, but when he looked around, everyone around him that heard gave him a 'look'.

"You shouldn't have said that." Crab said nudging him with his elbow.

"No. It. DOESN'T!" Jee said through clenched teeth, staring him right in the eyes.

"It stands for "Strength, wit, Slyness, and Speed." Chell stated calmly, obviously proud of her knowledge, as she took as bite out of her potato's before washing it down with milk.

"You know what i just noticed?" Jebus said, pointing her finger up.

"What?" We all asked simultaneously, except for Draco, who was reading a spell book while he ate.

"That every house, except Ucana, has an 'S', representing Strength, Slyness, Speed and then Wit." She smiled, cocking her head to the side in thought, while eating a drumstick.

I took a sip of my milk, automatically reminded that it was cold as it stung my teeth, as I thought about what Jebus said. As I thought about it, I noticed that Draco was now reading about a book about potions, or more specifically potions to transform yourself. Using my professional opinion, being a potions master myself, it told me that he was up to no good, and being the good person I am, I decided to rat him out.

"So, Draco? Whatcha reading there?" I asked innocently, while trying to get a better look at the book and winking to my friends.

"Nothing. And it's none of your business." He said, quickly slamming his book shut and putting it away.

I couldn't help the cocky response, "Oh, but it is Draco, you see, I am your guide, your 'go-to-girl', and so I must know what you are up to, my dear boy." I calmly said, trying not to laugh. Seeing that my friends were having the same problem, and that Crab and Doial were just plain confused, I had to try harder.

"Hmmm. Don't call me that. And NO, I'm not going to go to you for anything. As a matter of fact, I'm leaving. Now! Crab! Doial!" Draco called as he got up to walk away, followed closely by his companions, opens the dining hall doors and walks out. Not knowing where they've gone, I turn and start a new conversation with my friends.

"Don't you think that was a little harsh Ruby?" Jee asked quietly.

"Meh. Maybe." I shrug and lift my fork to my mouth, putting the delicious potatoes into it. The four just stare at me, all with one eyebrow lifted, ignoring their food. I stare back and slowly chew my food, feeling uncomfortable under their gaze. Finally giving up, I swallow loudly then sigh, telling them I would go find the boys after I ate, but they kept looking so I dropped my fork and stood up, telling them I would go find them. I slowly walked towards the doors and went outside to look for them. When I did, they were by the fountain, talking loudly. From my place I could easily hear them, well mostly Draco, complaining.

"Who does that incompetent girl think she is talking to me, Draco Malfoy, like that?" As he said that, he crossed his arms and sat down on a bench, pouting. That was when I made my presence known.

"*cough* Well I sure do know who you are, and I defiantly know you I am, but incompetent, I don't think so." I said boldly with my hands on my hips, flipping my hair out of my eyes, and looking him straight in the eyes, not allowing him to look away.

"If you do, then why don't you tell us?" He challenged, while laughing.

"I am Ruby Jewel. Ace flyer, potions master, and animal care taker." I said proudly, putting my nose in the air.

"Is that it?" He said standing, but keeping his arms crossed, and chuckling.

"No." I say, taking out my wand, "EAT SLUGS!" I chanted, pointing my wand at Doial.

"You missed." Said Draco, acting brave, even though we all know he's really a coward.

"No, no I didn't." I smile before turning and walking off, towards the Lupiine sleeping chambers. "Are you three coming?" turning only my head towards them.

"Where?" Crab asked, supporting his friend.

"To the lupiine chambers. I'll fix up Doial when we get there. There's a bucket over there, give it to him." I command, pointing to the bucket as Draco goes to get it, before turning and walking again. "Let's go." I said to them, not looking back to see if they were following.

**Read and Review please : ) **


	2. Feelings

**Thanks For The R&R, I Have Lot's More To Write And To Type! Sorry It Took So Long! :3 **

**Disclaimer:**** I Don't Own Any Of The Harry Potter Character But I Do Own My Characters :3**

Chapter 2

_I Can' believe it's been a week since the Hogwarts students have been at Volken, _I was thinking until Prof. Rathclaw interrupted me with a question,

"Well, what is the answer Miss. Jewel?" Rathclaw asked me

"A Drop of unicorns blood" I answered, slouching in my chair, Topaz poked my shoulder

"How did you know that right away?"

"I just did, because I READ the text" I responded sarcastically, while looking around the room, it was nothing but black everywhere, the tables, chairs, text books, and what Rathclaw was wearing, and it was some sort of suit/robe, and the walls were just stone with concrete.

"Ssh, you're in a bad mood"

"Ya well, why don't you take care of three teenage boys for a week" I said facing her

"Well sorry, I have to watch Harry & Ginny tongue wrestling all the time!" she said huffing

"Hey you two" Emerald interrupted us

"Remember the winter formal is _Tomorrow_" she reminded us

"Oh yes I forgot! I can't wait, did anyone ask you Em?" says Topaz with glee

"Actually yes, Ryan McKay did, the Brleski quittage seeker "she said proudly, but of course he would, just look at her, she's beautiful, she always walks gracefully, you can't even hear her coming up behind you and to top it all off she's a straight 'A' student, absolutely perfect

"How about you Topaz" I asked her, hoping they wouldn't ask me

" Well, Brandon Larst asked me, you should know him Ruby he's in the Creature care taker club" she said with a smile and it well known, and I mean it whenever she smiles everyone around her just has to smile as I am

"How about you Ruby?" Em asked

"No one: I said, watching their jaws drop in disbelief. I don't understand, I don't have Em's gracefulness, Saphs Beauty and Topaz's smile, _why would anyone ask me_,

"Am I Interrupting anything girls" Prof. Rathclaw asked us

"No, Prof. Rathclaw" We said simultaneously

"Good, Now…." Rathclaw started but the bell over powered his voice, _saved by the bell_, I thought

"Read Chapters 5-7 for tomorrow" he said putting his books away

As me & my sister's walk out we are met by our 'responsibity's', so we part to go to our House Chambers. As I get to the Lupiine Chamber I sit on the Leather couch against a wall diagonally towards the fireplace, and I relax to my text book of potions and read until the boy's bug me out of it,

"So Ruby, do you have anyone to go to the formal with" Goial asked me with a smirk I'd like to slap off

"No, do you" I asked calmly, keeping my eyes on my text

"Yes I do, it's Jen Coldwater" he said with the same smirk

"Impressive" I said with a smirk of my own

"Humph, do you have one Crab" ha said turning

"Yup, DanicaYoke"

"Impressive yourself Crab" sill reading my text

"How 'bout you Draco?" I asked lifting up my head from in my textbook, with some of my bangs in my face

"Yes, Yes I do, unlike you" he said fixing his tie, while leaning on the edge of the fireplace, and his comment stung, a lot

"And who is it?" asking as that didn't hurt, also moving my bangs behind my ear.

"Shealine Todd" he said, oddly as he said it I went stiff, so I got up and walked to wards the window closer to the stairs, it was snowing out, it looked beautiful.

"That's great for you guys" I said sadly. Everyone has a date but me. I ran up the stairs to the girls dorm into my room, thank god no one was there but me, the room had seven beds and one of them were mine, and the beds were made out of wood, with white curtains and the sheets were black and white, I take off my robe, it was black and had on the collar it was white with the Lupiine crest on the left, over top of my hart and as I looked into my mirror I saw myself with my red hair with orange highlights and my big green eyes, _what's wrong with me?, _

I hear a knock on the door, I open it and it was Draco with my school books that I left down in the forum. "Um… thanks Draco" I said as I took them, but as I did I stare into his blue eyes, he has a thin jaw line with his hair slicked back with a strand in his face. I reach for the books but when our hands touch he nervously breaks the silence by shoving my book into my stomach,

"I should be getting back to Crab and Goial, I've wasted enough time standing here" as he said it he left up the stairs

"Um… ya, goodnight to you too" I said sarcastically as I close the door

"What a prick" I said to myself as I sit on my bed and think about life.

OOO

_What is this feeling I get when I'm with that girl?_ Questioning myself walking up to room where Crab and Goial sleep, when I open the door I come to notice that their not asleep, so I walk to my bed with a white letter I look at Goial and he told me it was there when they came in, then he just relaxed in his bed while I read,

Can't wait for tomorrow night

~Shealine 3

It had a lipstick mark underneath; I chucked it out and got ready for bed.

As I dreamed, I dreamed of dancing with a woman, and when I came to realize it was Ruby with her red hair flowing in the wind and her green eyes sparkling, as she said my name I woke up instantly.

**Heyy, thanks for the reviews it helped a lot. So give me ideas for my Book or what other fan fictions I should do next! **


End file.
